ponyidwfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is the queen of the Changelings, and the main antagonist of the comic's first arc, The Return of Queen Chrysalis. She is eventually sealed in her castle, trapped with an animated Pinkie Pie costume. Design Chrysalis looks like a pony with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. Unlike a pony however, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, since Chrysalis is a name of a insect cacoon, Chrysalis was soon made to be 'insect-like' so when her wings flap, you can hear it vibrating like how a fly would. History in the comics Cat creatures In a flashback shown in the third issue, it is shown that she did not catch herself in midair, but survived her fall. She was weakened from the fall so she and her minions recovered their strength by feeding off the love of the catlike residents of the town they landed in, transforming it a temporary base. Still not powerful enough to try invade Equestria again, she decides to absorb Twilight Sparkle's magic when the Secretariat Comet flies by. Twilight Sparkle In the first issue, the changelings take over Ponyville by imprisoning all its inhabitants except the main ponies in cocoons, and taking their place. The six defeat them and rescue all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom Chrysalis has imprisoned in her kingdom using disguised animals and tells the six to go to the kingdom, stating they have three days. It is also established that she is beginning to tire of the Cutie Mark Crusaders overtly curious and dysfunctional behavior and wishes for the six to retrieve them quickly before she loses her mind. In the second issue, the ponies have set off to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis sends changelings to cause a cave-in that separates the ponies into pairs, and changelings imitate them to make them argue amongst themselves, much to Chrysalis's amusement, although she is still annoyed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the third issue, Chrysalis reveals her plan to destroy Twilight after draining her magic and have her changelings feast on the others when their emotions are at its peak. Although the ponies get back together after escaping vicious predators, Chrysalis states that she saw it only as an entertaining bonus to see them turn against each other for a while. Defeat In the fourth issue, the ponies reach Chrysalis's castle, and while Twilight fights Chrysalis, her changelings imprison the other five. After witnessing Twilight's power, Chrysalis decides to make Twilight her pupil instead of draining her magic. When she threatens to drain her friends, she accepts, only for Chrysalis to reveal her intent to have Twilight drain their love after she drains her love. However, when the comet flies overhead, Twilight is powered up, and rejects Chrysalis's offer, and after a long smack-down defeats her. She and her changling servants are then imprisoned in a room of the castle by Pinkie Pie, who sets a Pinkie costume to endlessly ask them riddles and sing the song that never ends, to annoy them. The changelings at least make an effort to guess her riddles, Chrysalis just grumbles. Category:Antagonists Category:The Return of Queen Chrysalis Category:Supporting characters Category:Changelings Category:Royalty Category:Creatures